


Assets

by TheAlmightyAndPowerfulCheerio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, CompSci guy Kakashi, Day 1, Flirting, Gen, KakaYama - Freeform, KakaYama Week 2020, Kakashi... actually does his job, M/M, No beta- We Die Like Fools, Office AU, Pick-Up Lines, Tenzou is a hot accountant, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyAndPowerfulCheerio/pseuds/TheAlmightyAndPowerfulCheerio
Summary: Kakashi’s workplace gets audited. He finds a sudden surge of motivation to actually do his job.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	Assets

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m almost late, but that should surprise absolutely no one at this point. XD  
> I’ve been super psyched for Kakayama Week 2020 to roll around, and it’s finally here! So Yay!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this quick fic about our boys being ridiculous, as always.

  
Kakashi carefully folded another paper airplane from his ‘important stationary’ pile, and angled it down enough to connect with the back of Genma’s head.

“For _fucks_ sake, Hatake!”

“Hey, keep your voice down Shiranui, some of us are trying to get work done.” Kakashi replied, snickering at his coworker’s expression. It had been a tragically boring Monday so far and Kakashi had absolutely no motivation to work on any of the projects due by the end of the month.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you get anything done in the three years you’ve been working here. Kami– can’t you go bother someone else for a while?”

It was a good idea, mostly because Kakashi had been thinking that exact thing for the last half hour he’d been spinning idly in his chair and bothering Genma.

Yep, it was one of those piss-off-Tsunade days.

When his boss came back to find him idly spinning in _her_ chair, he thought for a minute that she might _actually_ boot him out the window, for real this time. Honestly, he was surprised at this point that her desk didn’t have visible pressure fractures from how often she slammed shit on it.

“I swear if you weren’t Jirayai’s godson, I’d string you up outside and use all those electrical impulses in your brain- that you never seem to ignore- for a better WiFi signal.”

There was a hesitant knock on the door, and a throat clearing.

“Uh, Miss Senju?”

Tsunade looked up, expression ironing into the smile she used for dealing with unwanted visitors. Kakashi didn’t think it was a welcoming look on her, but the last time he’d given her constructive feedback, she’d made him write a user manual for Hiruzen Sarutobi. He wasn’t willing to subject himself to that ever again.

“Ah, you must be Mr. Yamato.” Kakashi turned, let his gaze travel over the newcomer. Sat back in his seat appreciatively.

“Yes, where would you like me?” _In my lap_ , _for starters,_ Kakashi thought, taking in a broad chest and an impossibly small waist.

“You can set up in the bullpen,” Tsunade said, glaring at Kakashi again as if she’d heard what he was thinking. ”Yugao will get you everything you need.”

“Right, I’ll begin immediately.”

Tsunade let out an annoyed breath as soon as the man was out of earshot. 

“Damn Danzou– sending his auditor over here. The bastard must know we’re over-budget.” Kakashi was still watching the accountant walk out, eyes fixed on a firm ass covered in tan khakis.

“Don’t you dare mess with him.” Tsunade growled. “We have enough to deal with, as is. Now get back to work before I fire you for real!”

-

“Did ya hear? We’re being audited.” Kakashi nodded distractedly, tipping his chair back to try and get another peek at the brunet five cubicles away. Genma raised an eyebrow before looking from Kakashi to their auditor.

“Really? You’re already on him? The guy _just_ fuckin walked through the door.”

“I’d like to be _on_ him, alright,”

“He’s an accountant,” Genma continued with a groan, “the _enemy_. If he finds out about half the shit you do– look, he’s probably boring as fuck, especially in bed.”

Kakashi patted Genma’s shoulder as he walked by.

“I’ll let you know when I find out.”

-

“Hey,” Kakashi planted himself on the edge of the brunet’s desk, “I’m Kakashi,”

The brunet looked up, blue button-down showing off a trim figure as he twisted to face Kakashi.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Tenzou.”

”So, you’re the guy Danzou sent to make sure we’re behaving?”

Tenzou laughed, looking up at Kakashi with warm brown eyes.

”Would you believe me if I said I honestly hope I don’t find anything?”

Kakashi shrugged.

”You seem like a nice guy... I assume you’ll be in the office the next few days?”

Tenzou smiled at him amicably, nudged his papers to the center of his desk so Kakashi had more room.

”It shouldn’t take me more than a week to sort through everything. Kinoto kept very detailed reports.”

When Kakashi continued to sit, Tenzou cleared his throat.

“Is there something you needed from me?” Kakashi nodded, drumming his fingers over the now scattered files.

“Just gotta get something real quick- if you don’t mind.”

Tenzou looked at the drawers by his right knee.

“Oh, I can move-“ Kakashi waved a hand, leaning down between Tenzou’s legs to open the metal drawer.

“No worries, I can reach it from here.”

“What the hell are you doing in my desk, Hatake?” Kakashi grabbed the nearest object, purposely dragging his arm across Tenzou’s leg more than strictly necessary as he sat back up.

“Just needed to borrow some tape, is all.”

Yugao crossed her arms over her chest, radiating the sort of energy that was probably the reason she got promoted in the first place.

”All of your work is on your computer, what do you need tape for?”

”Gotta patch up Genma’s wounded pride, I’ll make sure to give it back when I’m done– don’t worry.”

Kakashi turned back to wink at an amused Tenzou.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Tenzou.”

“Likewise, Kakashi,” Tenzou’s face was flushed as Kakashi strode away, Yugao right on his heels.

“I swear to god Hatake– Tenzou’s a good friend of mine and I don’t want him getting in trouble for whatever bullshit you’re plotting.”

“The only thing he’s plotting is how to get that accountant bent over his desk.” Genma said, confirming Kakashi’s long held belief that he was a snitch at heart.

Yugao glared at Kakashi and yanked her tape out of his hand.

“You’re going to sit right here– and if you get within 10 feet of him I’ll make sure Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke shadow you for the next month.”

Kakashi stared forlornly towards Tenzou’s desk, seriously considering ignoring Yugao’s warning. The thought of putting up with the interns was horrible, but if it got him a date... 

“Tell you what,” Genma said with a smirk, tossing Kakashi’s paper airplane back onto his desk, “if you manage to get all our projects done by the end of the week, I’ll ask the guy out for you myself.”

Kakashi looked between Yugao, who was prowling between the cubicles like a guard dog, and Tenzou, bent over spreadsheets. 

“Deal.”

-

Genma stared in disbelief at his email. Blinked, and refreshed the page. 

“No way in hell.” He mumbled, reading it over again and clicking on one of the links, eyes roaming over the 500 lines of code that popped up.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow from his seat, feet kicked up on his desk.

”Something the matter, Shiranui?”

“All of these run? No bugs?”

”I wouldn’t have submitted them if they weren’t perfect.”

”How-“

”It’s Tenzou’s last day here,” Kakashi nodded towards the accountant who was scanning a small stack of papers near Raidou’s desk, “and we had a deal.”

Genma shook his head, but got up and made his way towards Tenzou. Hand sneakily brushing through Raidou’s hair as he squeezed behind his station.

”Hey Tenzou.” Tenzou looked up, smiled.

”Hi Genma, how’s your day going so far?”

”Pretty good, pretty good. How goes the audit?”

”From what I’ve seen, all of the business expenses are legitimate, and everything’s in order. Mr. Shimura will be pleased to know his investments are being used responsibly. I have to admit I’m relieved, everyone here’s been exceptionally kind, and I’d hate to get any of you in trouble.”

Raidou turned to watch them, taking a sip of his coffee and clearly listening in. Ever since Genma’d gotten him hooked on telenovelas, he’d been far more invested in workplace drama. Genma wasn’t going to disappoint. 

”That’s good to hear. Clearly it’s a good week all around.”

“Yeah?” Tenzou had finished his fax, and Genma could admit he was a really nice guy, all things considered. Even if he worked for their worst shareholder.

“Kakashi completed thirteen client programs by himself. It probably would have taken Yugao and I combined a month to do all that,”

Tenzou’s smile widened.

“I take it that’s unusual?”

“Fuckin incredible, man. I honestly didn’t think he even read over the client requirements, let alone could meet a deadline. Safe to say, you being here really brought out ah, something special in him.”

Tenzou laughed, sorted his papers into a manilla folder and dropped the file into his bag.

“People usually get nervous when auditors are around. I’m glad in this case it fueled his productivity.”

“Yeah, you really uh, made an impact- which is why I came to talk with you.”

Tenzou lifted an eyebrow, looked between Genma and Kakashi curiously.

Kakashi had smiled and waved at him every time they saw each other, but hadn’t approached him again after the desk encounter. Tenzou had _thought_ he was interested, but that could have just been wishful thinking on his part.

“See, Yugao told him he wasn’t allowed within ten feet of you or she’d make him deal with the interns–“ both men grimaced at the mention of the three clueless kids sitting like zombies with Hayate. “So I told Kakashi that if he managed to complete his work, I’d go behind Yugao’s back and ask you out for him.”

Tenzou met Kakashi’s gaze, apparently stunned, as Raidou- finally realizing what Genma was up to- laughed into his coffee.

“He completed _thirteen_ projects just so you’d ask me out for him?” Genma nodded, leaned in closer and lowered his voice.

“Trust me, I was just as surprised,” he shrugged, “but here I am, ready to ask you out, for him- if that’s alright with you.”

Tenzou turned to see Kakashi watching them intently.

“Go ahead,”

“Kakashi wanted me to invite you to lunch, and to let you know that his 1040 isn’t the only thing that’s EZ,” Tenzou blushed, and smiled down at the copying machine.

“Please tell Mr. Hatake... that I’ll be waiting outside, and that I look forward to getting to know him on a fiscal level.”

Tenzou headed towards the door as Genma relayed the message to an ecstatic Kakashi. 

-

“ _Fuck_ , he really said that?” Genma nodded, grimacing. 

“Look, I really don’t wanna have to keep exchanging your dirty correspondences like this. Can’t you just be normal and sext over work emails like Rai and I?”

“Don’t worry, you’re no longer needed.” Kakashi pretty much volted over the desk and towards the door where Tenzou was waiting for him. Only to be intercepted by a scowling Yugao.

“Hatake-“

“Don’t fuck with this Yugao, it’s _fate_.”

“I was just going to tell you congrats, you’ve earned employee of the month, and Shizune convinced Tsunade you deserve a raise.” She looked between Tenzou and Kakashi, laughed. “You really did all that work for him?” Kakashi didn’t take his eyes off the still blushing brunet.

“Are you done yet?”

Yugao sighed down at her paperwork, figured she could be a little nice considering he’d saved her weeks of work.

“Take Tenzou out for Greek and hold his hand– and he’ll probably let you blow him in the bathroom.”

Kakashi sucked in a breath, very much liking the sound of that.

“Thanks for the advice.”

“Oh, and Kakashi? I’ll kill you if you hurt him.”

“Noted,” Kakashi said distractedly, pushing his way out of the building and towards his future fuckin husband.

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ll show you my spreadsheets if you show me yours,”
> 
> Tenzou does in fact let Kakashi blow him in the bathroom.
> 
> Bonus  
> ~
> 
> “Wait- are you paying for lunch with the company’s credit card?” Tenzou’s eyes fixed on the small plastic rectangle in horror.
> 
> “Yeah, I always do,”
> 
> “Kakashi, that’s a gross misuse of company finances, I have to report this.“
> 
> Tsunade kills Kakashi, Tenzou marries him to make up for it.


End file.
